The Day the Sun Died
by Jisbon1996
Summary: It's Ruth's funeral and Jay reflects on the last few weeks. It's better than it sounds, honest! :  WARNING: Suicide. :/


**Hello! This is my one-shot about Ruth's death. **

The beautiful music filled the room as everyone filed in. Already sat on the first row was Jay, his head resting softly on Charlie's shoulder. They were both crying; they'd both lost someone they cared so much about.

Her death had been tragic, she couldn't handle it all. It broke her and she didn't ask for help, not even after all she'd been through. Jay had found her, slouched on the bed in their house, her arms covered in blood from the deep gashes on her left wrist. She looked peaceful as her body remained still. Jay had tried to save her; checking her pulse, it was slow and faint but still there, just. He started to fumble around in his pockets looking for his phone to get help. When he hung up the phone, he panicked, the shock was too much for him and he couldn't think straight and she died in his arms.

There was a loud bang on the door as he had expected as he cried "it's open" at Charlie. As Charlie walked into the room he was taken aback by what he saw, Jay was cradling Ruth in his arms mumbling incoherently, he stared up at the older man with tear filled eyes and let out a heart wrenching sob as he rocked back and forth on the bed. Charlie knelt down by the pair and let Jay cry into his shoulder, never once did he let Ruth go even as he sobbed on Charlie.

On the second row of the room sat Tess, Nick, Andrew, Maggie and Toby, all with red eyes from silently crying. They'd all wanted to give Jay the support he needed, whilst showing their respects to Ruth.

Standing at the back of the room was Jonathon Winters. He'd never really cared about his sister, she was a cold fish in his eyes. She'd taken him into her home and he'd done what he always did, mucked it up. He didn't truly care, not really anyway, not how he should care. He'd watched as all her colleagues walked past him, not uttering a word to him, just like he wasn't even there. He didn't even know why he was there, to take one last laugh at his sister's failed life and everyone that stupidly cared about the selfish cow he called his sister.

They'd left Holby just a few weeks before all of this, the day after the ED fire. They were happy, they'd kept their house in Holby as they hadn't really thought their move through; they'd travelled around for a few weeks before returning to Holby and settling down in their house. Jay had noticed certain things Ruth did, like ringing her hands when she was nervous or scared. She couldn't hide it from him, he knew her too well now. He'd also noticed that she hadn't been going to her sessions with Andrew, he'd tried to talk to her but she had insisted she didn't need his help anymore and that they were going to be a perfect family. She had that look in her eyes, the one she'd had when he'd asked her if she was okay just before her breakdown in the ED. He knew he should do something so he'd called Charlie, he'd come round to the house but Ruth had shouted at them to leave but when they'd refused she'd walked out on them.

She'd returned later and insisted that she was fine before disappearing up to their room. Jay thought it would be better if Charlie left, he did, but not before making sure that Jay would call him again if she did anything self-destructive.

Jay had called him, that's how he'd found the two of them rocking back and forth with blood dripping from Ruth's arms.

The service continued, the Father politely excusing himself after he'd read through the eulogy written by Jay. He'd pause as Jay let out sobs of emotional pain, waiting for them to subside before continuing, only for them to continue as he read the next sentence.

When the Father had left, another track of music began to play which caused all in attendance to sniff and dab their eyes, all except the man at the back, Jonathon stood throughout the service just staring at the coffin, not showing any sign of care about his deceased sister. The curtain closed around the coffin and he left, he just turned and left without saying anything to his sister's friends, he still couldn't believe she had any friends.

Andrew stood and said his good byes, passing his condolences onto Jay who just stared at him through teary eyes. Andrew knew how hard it was for Jay when Ruth had been put in psych against her will, he'd hadn't visited for the first 2 months but Andrew assumed it was because he didn't know how to act, or was it something more? He knew now that it was something more but still, it was odd. Charlie had explained to him about their relationship, about how it was on and off for a while, about the abortion, Ruth's sudden marriage to Edward and how she had ended up here after Jay had shouted at the Police to not hurt her as they dragged her out kicking and screaming at him to show them the letter. He exchanged a sympathetic look with Tess and Charlie and left, not wanting to look back at the curtains or the broken people still sat on the first few rows. On a stand next to the curtain was a picture of Ruth and Jay, they looked so happy. It was tragic that such a beautiful couple were ripped apart.

The music ended and the six of them slowly made their way out into the rain, it had been raining ever since her death. It was funny in a weird sort of way, Jay always felt she was the light in his world and now they hadn't seen the sun come out from behind the big dark clouds since that awful day. Nick and Toby walked ahead to get out of the rain, leaving Jay, Charlie, Maggie and Tess stood outside feeling the rain mix in with the tears falling down their faces. Charlie was still trying to soothe Jay as they reached the car, he'd never seen the young boy look so devastated and wished he'd never see it again. As the two other women's tears gradually stopped they gathered Jay and Charlie into a hug and stood in comfortable silence. After a few moments they felt Jay moving his hand to his pocket, they stood back and watched as a blue box emerged from his pocket.

"I was gonna ask her to marry me, Gramps," he said, the sound muffled by Charlie's shoulder.

"Oh Jay.." they replied, giving him sympathetic looks before gathering them into a hug once again.

**Please review? **


End file.
